leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shelly
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Shelly | jname=イズミ | tmname=Izumi | image=Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire Shelly.png | size=180px | caption=Artwork from | gender=Female| colors=yes| eyes=Red , Blue | hair=Red , Black and blue | hometown=Unknown | region=Hoenn | relatives=Unknown | trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=yes | generation= , | games= | leader=no | team=yes | teamname=Team Aqua | teamrank=Admin | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=AG027 | epname=A Three Team Scheme | java=Shōko Tsuda| enva=Bella Hudson| |gameanim=yes |pv=yes |pvnum=PG08 |pvname=The Cavern |envagame=Cristina Vee |javagame=Takako Honda }} Shelly (Japanese: イズミ Izumi) is one of the of Team Aqua. In the games Shelly plays a key role in the main story in and its remake as an Admin to the main villainous team, Team Aqua. Her appearances in the corresponding games and are limited to minor appearances, as Team Magma are the main villains of these games. In Sapphire, Shelly is first encountered at the Weather Institute attempting to steal . She later boards the submarine descending towards the Seafloor Cavern in order to awaken . She is battled by the before Aqua Leader Archie. In Ruby, Magma Admin Courtney fulfills the same role. In , despite both villainous teams featuring in the story, Shelly's role is very similar to that in Sapphire, encountering the at the Weather Institute and at Seafloor Cavern. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Shelly is redesigned and given a backstory. It is stated that she used to work for Devon Corporation, which helped Team Aqua gain access to their research. In Alpha Sapphire, Shelly performs a similar role as Matt in Sapphire: stealing the Meteorite from Professor Cozmo at Meteor Falls. However, unlike Matt in Sapphire, she is battled by the and / in a tag battle. She delivers the Meteorite to Archie at Mt. Chimney in the attempt to make the volcano dormant, where she is battled by the player. After Mt. Chimney she is encountered next at the Weather Institute. Right before Archie awakens at Seafloor Cavern, Shelly appears to express her concern to Archie about the created by Kyogre and heads to Sootopolis City with Archie. In the Delta Episode, Shelly is encountered at the Aqua Hideout when Zinnia defeats Archie and takes his Key Stone. Shelly then gives the Sharpedonite to the upon Archie's instructions, as he no longer has a Key Stone to Mega Evolve. In Omega Ruby's postgame, she is encountered briefly at the Battle Resort alongside Archie and Matt, while her main story role is fulfilled by Tabitha. Pokémon Pokémon Sapphire First battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Shelly.png |prize= 1120 |class=Aqua Admin |name=Shelly |game=Sa |location=Weather Institute |pokemon=2}} | | Second battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Shelly.png |prize= 1520 |class=Aqua Admin |name=Shelly |game=Sa |location=Seafloor Cavern |pokemon=2}} | | Pokémon Emerald First battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Shelly.png |prize= 1120 |class=Aqua Admin |name=Shelly |game=E |location=Weather Institute |pokemon=2}} | | Second battle (optional) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Shelly.png |prize= 1480 |class=Aqua Admin |name=Shelly |game=E |location=Seafloor Cavern |pokemon=2}} | | Pokémon Alpha Sapphire First battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1= |bordercolor1= |headcolor1= |color2= |bordercolor2= |headcolor2= |class=Aqua Admin |name=Shelly |sprite=VSShelly.png |size=150px |class2=Team Aqua |name2= |sprite2=VSTeam Aqua Grunt M.png |size2=150px |game= |location=Meteor Falls |prize= 3,220 |pokemon1=2 |pokemon2=1}} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | }} | style="margin:auto" | Second battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSShelly.png |size=150px |prize= 2,400 |class=Aqua Admin |name=Shelly |game=AS |location=Mt. Chimney |pokemon=2}} | | Third battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSShelly.png |size=150px |prize= 3,200 |class=Aqua Admin |name=Shelly |game=AS |location=Weather Institute |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto" | Quotes Pokémon Sapphire Weather Institute * Before battle :"Ahahahaha! You're going to meddle in Team Aqua's affairs? You're either absolutely fearless, simply ignorant, or both! You're so cute, you're disgusting! I'll put you down, kiddy!" * When defeated :"Ahahahaha! You're disgustingly strong!" * After being defeated :"Ahahahaha! We got meddled with unexpectedly! We're out of options. We'll have to pull out. But this isn't the last you'll see of Team Aqua! We have other plans! Don't you forget it!" Seafloor Cavern * Before battle :"Ahahahaha! How did you manage to get here without a submarine? What an impressive child! But... It won't do to have you meddling about here. And, I do want payback for what happened at the Weather Institute... I'm going to give you a little taste of pain! Resign yourself to it!" * When defeated :"Ahahahaha! Ouch!" * After being defeated :"Ahahahaha! You're so darn strong. It's terribly disappointing that you're not a Team Aqua member. You could have enjoyed the fabulous world our Boss has promised to one of our own..." Pokémon Emerald Weather Institute *Before battle :"Ahahahaha! You're going to meddle in Team Aqua's affairs? You're either absolutely fearless, simply ignorant, or both! You're so cute, you're disgusting! I'll put you down, kiddy!" *When defeated :"Ahahahaha! You're disgustingly strong!" *After being defeated :"It's bad enough to have Team Magma blunder about, but now there's you! What makes you want to sniff around in our business, anyway?" :"What?! We can't waste anymore time here! We have to hurry to Mt. Pyre, too! Ahahahaha! Team Magma, just you wait!" Seafloor Cavern *Before battle :"Ahahahaha! How did you manage to get here without a submarine? What an impressive child! But... It won't do to have you meddling about here. And, I do want payback for what happened at the Weather Institute... I'm going to give you a little taste of pain! Resign yourself to it!" *When defeated :"Ahahahaha! Ouch!" *After being defeated :"Ahahahaha! You're so darn strong. It's terribly disappointing that you're not a Team Aqua member. You could have enjoyed the fabulous world our Boss has promised as one of us..." Pokémon Omega Ruby Battle Resort :"See you later, Archie. Do it right." :"'''Ma'am...'"'' :"'''Wh-what?! It's that brat! No matter how you look at it, I'm a "miss", not a "ma'am"!'"'' :"Huhn?! Is this that kid..." :"Hmmph...I'd like to go there. If there is a world like that..." :"Wouldn't you know it... He can really make a girl's eyes sparkle. He's always like that when he meets strong Trainers. That's what I like about him, though..." Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Meteor Falls *Before battle :"Hahn? What's this? Who is this spoiled brat?" :"Ah! So even I, Team Aqua Admin Shelly, have been made a fool. …Fine! Brats who don't know how to watch their mouths must be punished! I won't forgive you if you cower in fear either! Wahahaha!" *When defeated :"Ooohhhh! Are you telling me you're that strong and still just a kid?!" *After defeat :"Ahhh?! Did I go too easy on you?!" :"If the tremendous energy of Mt. Chimney and the Meteorite are combined, we of Team Aqua can take a giant step toward the world that we dream of! We won't let ignorant little brats get in our way!" :"Hmph! Even Team Magma showed their faces, huh? There's nothing to be done about it…" :"Hey! Grab that Meteorite!" :"Ahahaha! Later days, brats and Team Magma! All right, time to rush to Mt. Chimney!" Mt. Chimney *Before battle :"What are you doing here?! Did you follow us all the way here from Meteor Falls?! Ha! Well hey, good job, kid. OK. I admit it. You are quite the Trainer. And…" :"To Archie… me… and all of Team Aqua, your existence is annoying!" :"The world Archie dreams of would be a utopia for Pokémon. I can't let you get in the way of someone who's pushing on toward a perfect world! Prepare yourself! This will finally be the time that I leave that cute face of yours swollen and crying!" *When defeated :"Wh-what was that!" *After defeat :"Uh. Are you telling me you've upped your game even more since last time? You're a brat with a bright future… My Pokémon and I don't have any strength left to fight… Go on… Go and be destroyed by Archie." *If talked to again :"Go on… Go and be destroyed by Archie." Weather Institute :"Could it be? Is this the world… Archie hoped to create…" :"Shut your mouth!" :"Fine, I'll give it back. I'll give it back, all right? The awakening of the super-ancient Pokémon will bring about extreme weather. If this happened all over the world, what would become of Pokémon, not to mention people?" *Before battle :"Oh my! I even run into you when I'm not on the clock! I wonder why that is… Maybe we're destined to be together… Ahaha!" :"Wanna know something? I'm feeling so empty and downhearted right now. I can't get my head straight. Umm? Help me take my mind off it. The way you and your Pokémon battle so straightforwardly and sincerely with such hope, it makes me so mad!" *When defeated :"Hah…hah… That tired me out…" *After defeat :"… Hmmph. I feel a bit more relaxed… Thanks. As a token of my gratitude, I'll tell you one thing. When Team Aqua's… No, when the illustrious Archie's ambitions have been realized, the world will truly return to its beginnings, to before the birth of anything at all… Think for yourself about what to do when you're up against that reality. I still haven't figured out for myself what's wrong and what's right… See ya. I'm sure I'll run into you again, though." :"Archie is probably on the way to Mt. Pyre… So I…" Slateport Harbor :"...Got it." :"You guys! Keep that spoiled brat busy until the submarine takes off." :"Let's go. Archie…" Seafloor Cavern :"Archie!" :"That's enough! Can't you see that the world you dream of and the world that Kyogre will create are two completely different places?!" :"What…have you done…" :"Archie! What's going on outside?!" :"I knew it. … We just need to get out of here! Standing around complaining isn't going to to solve anything!" :"You, too! Well, hurry up!" Route 128 :"How awful..." :"Archie..." :"Let's go, Archie!" Sootopolis City :"Archie..." :"I'm going to hand over that thing we developed to this kid. All right?" :"This super high-performance protective suit was made with the combined technology of the Devon Corporation and Team Aqua! We actually prepared it in anticipation of coming into contact with Kyogre. I'll just leave it with you." :"The energy overflowing from this shrine is certainly much more powerful than we had anticipated. Its influence is making the current grow stronger." *After confronting Kyogre :"That's right. You caused a big fuss there when you almost brought about the downfall of the world, you big dolt! No matter how much you beg, no one can forgive that!" :"But… Do you really need their forgiveness, though? Even if you are a big dolt who no one in the world will ever forgive…" :"I'll… I'll stay with you! I'll stay with you forever!" :"So please… Stop going out on your own and acting crazy." :"You're…our… Team Aqua's leader, and we're your friends, after all." Delta Episode Team Aqua Hideout :"Archie... Are you...OK? :"You!" :"…Oh man! What makes her think she can just do whatever she wants and then hightail it out of here?!" :"..." :"...What?! I-is that OK?!" :"...I understand." :"The Sharpedonite… Make sure your Sharpedo holds on to it tightly." After completing the Episode :"Archie… it looks like Matt feels sorry for what he's done." :"Umm, Archie…" :"I can't believe these two. What do they think they're doing standing there with their faces all wet with tears?" :"Well… I guess it could be worse." Subsequent visits :"Oh my goodness me! Thanks for coming!" :"Thanks to you, it looks like we of Team Aqua will be able to take a step in a new direction." :"Thank you kindly for everything!" Sprites In the anime In the main series Although the Generation III show there to be at least two Aqua Admins, only Shelly ever appeared in the anime. Her first appearance was in A Three Team Scheme!, where she led a group of s on a mission to intercept Team Magma, who were exploring some ancient ruins on Dewford Island in search of the Cave of Origin. Due to a dubbing error, she was mistakenly referred to as "Tactical Commander Isabel" during this episode, though her name was corrected in all subsequent appearances. In Fight for the Meteorite!, Shelly led a squad of grunts on a mission to Mt. Chimney, to try to steal a meteorite from Professor Cozmo before Team Magma could do so. Though they did not obtain the meteorite, Shelly still considered the mission a success, since the meteorite was destroyed and therefore Team Magma could not use it either. She appeared again in Unfair Weather Friends, where she and a group of grunts took the staff of the Weather Institute hostage in order to obtain their data on Groudon and Kyogre. However, their plans were thwarted by Magma agent Brodie, who made off with the data himself. Shelly's final appearance was in Gaining Groudon and The Scuffle of Legends. She sneaked onto Team Magma's base disguised as a and freed from the cargo container, allowing Team Aqua to control it with the Red Orb. She was present during the battle between Kyogre and , and like the rest of Team Aqua, has not been seen since. Pokémon Shelly owns the following Pokémon in the anime. was only seen swimming in a lake located underground in a Secret Base built by Keanu. Carvanha's only known move is .}} Ed Paul |desc= was used by Shelly to fight their rivals, Team Magma. It was used to fight Brodie and his while taking over the Weather Institute. However, it had trouble defeating its . Crawdaunt's only known move is .}} along with the other Walrein owned by other Team Aqua members to fight Team Magma. They were mostly fighting their and . Walrein was last seen in The Scuffle of Legends. Walrein's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=津田匠子 Shōko Tsuda |en=Bella Hudson |fi=Hanna-Maija Nikander (AG054, AG097-AG098) Katja Sirkiä (AG083) |pt_br=Luciana Baroli (AG027) Gilmara Sanches (AG054) Rosely Gonçalves (AG083) Cecília Lemes (AG097-AG098) |es_la=Liliana Barba |es_eu=Luisa Ezquerra (AG027) Amparo Bravo (AG054-AG098) |pl=Dorota Lanton}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Shelly made an appearance in The Cavern. She was first seen at the Seafloor Cavern, trying to prevent Archie from using the Blue Orb on . She explained that her research at the Weather Institute during Team Aqua's takeover had led her to discover that Primal Kyogre's power would only end up destroying the world, instead of improving it. She was, however, unable to stop Archie from awakening the super-ancient Pokémon. She was last seen on board the Submarine Explorer 1 with Archie, being attacked by Primal Kyogre. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=本田貴子 Takako Honda |en=Cristina Vee |fr_eu=Marie Nonnenmacher |es_eu=Inés Moraleda}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Shelly appeared in Two Groups Attacking! Magma VS. Aqua along with the other members of Team Aqua. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, "Shelly" is a codename given to Admins of Team Aqua. There are two known people given the codename Shelly. First Shelly The first Shelly debuts in the . She first appears as a alongside and . The three were tasked with stealing the heart component of the Submarine Explorer 1 from Mr. Stone. When unintentionally thwarted their original plan to discreetly kidnap Mr. Stone, the three switched to a new plan and directly attacked Mr. Stone in public and stole the component. Sapphire, Gabby, and Ty chased after the three and eventually arrived in Petalburg Woods, where they were attacked by Shelly, Matt, and Amber in order to ensure that no witnesses to their crime would be left alive. With the help of Mr. Stone's , Sapphire manages to defeat the three, but is unable to retrieve the heart component. Later, Shelly, Matt, and Amber are given promotions from Archie due to their good work. With this promotion, they are given the title Subleaders of the Sea Scheme, or SSS for short. Archie is quick to remind his subordinates that they are still in trouble for leaving the witnesses alive. The SSS travel to Mt. Chimney so that they can increase the sea level by stopping the volcano's activity. By pretending to be on the side of good, Shelly tricks Professor Cozmo into providing a special Meteorite that can stop Mt. Chimney. When they overhear Gym Leader Flannery talking about Sapphire, the SSS attack her in order to get information about their earlier opponent. Flannery is held captive by Matt so that he may lure Sapphire into a trap and kill her while the others finish their jobs. While Matt battles Sapphire, Shelly continues her task of sweet-talking Professor Cozmo as an act to get his trust. Sapphire manages to defeat Matt and rushes over to stop Team Aqua's plans, but Amber manages to stall her long enough for Shelly to kill Mt. Chimney. With their plan succeeded, Team Aqua escapes and takes Professor Cozmo with them. When and are awakened, the Gym Leaders split into groups in an attempt to stop both Pokémon. In order to prevent their opponents from keeping Kyogre from advancing, each of the SSS splits up and attacks a Gym Leader. Shelly's opponent is Flannery, who still holds a grudge for what Team Aqua did to Mt. Chimney. With her 's , Shelly holds the advantage with a variety of unpredictable attacks. In the end, Flannery is defeated, but her managed to seal Ludicolo's Nature Power with Grudge, leaving Shelly with no way to attack. Shelly decides to escape since she managed to stall the Gym Leaders long enough for Kyogre to advance without any more obstructions. In the Chuang Yi translations, she is known as Angie. Pokémon first appeared as a , being used to attack Mr. Stone to steal the Submarine Explorer 1's heart component. When , Gabby, and Ty, chased after her, Shelly used her to kill the witnesses to their crimes. During the battle, Shelly gave Lombre a Water Stone, evolving her into a Ludicolo and giving her more power. Her was defeated by Chic after being powered up by Mr. Stone's . Later, when Shelly attacked the Gym Leaders to prevent them from stopping , Ludicolo faced Flannery's . With her that uses the power of nature to create a variety of attacks, Ludicolo easily had the advantage. Eventually, she won, but Vulpix used to seal Nature Power, forcing Shelly to retreat. Ludicolo's only known move is . Ludicolo has also used and via Nature Power.}} . One is used mainly for flight transportation. The other was seen helping Professor Cozmo into the air. None of Vibrava's moves are known, and its Ability is .}} =Given away = to Amber after his Pokémon were left behind in the Seafloor Cavern. None of Nincada's moves are known, and its Ability is .}} Second Shelly In the , a second Shelly appears. This Shelly, along with a new Matt, is a member of Neo Team Aqua (Japanese: 新生アクア団 Neo Aqua Gang), having replaced the previous one. Along with Tabitha, Shelly is a former researcher from the Devon Corporation but hated her time working there due to Mr. Stone's policies. At Mossdeep City, Shelly appears to help Zinnia in stopping the launch of a rocket that would stop the meteoroid threatening to destroy the world. She, Matt, and the Admins of the reborn Team Magma, battles Sapphire in order to distract her long enough for Zinnia to head to the rocket. When Tabitha offers Zinnia a Magma Suit to use, Shelly pushes him away to suggest that Zinnia use the Aqua Suit instead, leading them to argue with each other. Later, the Admins are attacked by the Hoenn Frontier Brains and are defeated. The Brains attempt to interrogate the Admins on Zinnia's whereabouts, but the Admins admit they don't know where she went to. Later, Shelly and Tabitha are called to Sootopolis City to assist in stopping the meteoroid. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives * Magma Admin Courtney Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters Category:Members of Team Aqua Category:Water-type Trainers Category:Manga characters Category:Ash and Pikachu characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Kordula es:Silvina fr:Sarah it:Ada ja:イズミ zh:泉